Juntos
by Liadan Gregory
Summary: Não importava mais nada pra eles; a não ser que estavam juntos...". Songfic acompanhando a relação do casal do primeiro contato até a eternidade.


**Junt****os - **por Liadan Gregory

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter & Cia pertencem à tia Jo, óbvio, e nada aqui tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Um grupo de garotos entrou estrondosamente pela porta do salão comunal, com dois deles rindo extremamente alto, e sem ligar para os fuzilantes olhares que vinham de diversos cantos, se jogaram nas poltronas próximas à lareira, ainda rindo.

- Vocês podem calar a boca, fazendo o favor? – uma garota pequena e com cara enfezada se aproximou deles vindo da mesa mais próxima – Tem gente tentando estudar aqui. – ela completou de forma seca antes de se virar e voltar para sua mesa sem dar-lhes a chance de responder.

Sirius virou-se surpreso para os amigos.

- Quem, diabos, é ela?

Remus riu baixinho enquanto James ainda a olhava embasbacado.

- Lílian Evans. Você estuda com ela há três anos, Sirius, realmente não a conhece?

Peter sorriu maliciosamente para o loiro antes de se virar para os outros dois.

- É com ela que o Remo se encontra toda semana...

Remus corou sob o olhar dos três amigos.

- Cala a boca, Peter. A gente apenas estuda. Só. – resmungou o garoto.

- Amigo dessa garota... – James resmungava balançando a cabeça desaprovadoramente – Remus, Remus... Você ainda vai acabar monitor! – seu tom era desesperado e foi apoiado por Sirius e Peter, que mantinham olhares reprovadores.

- Ah, vão se catar... – Remus sorriu levemente pelo exagero dos amigos e todos caíram na gargalhada, voltando a receber olhares de todo o salão, inclusive da comentada ruivinha.

_Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro... Você implicava comigo  
Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo  
O meu comportamento egoísta, o seu temperamento difícil  
Você me achava meio esquisito e eu te achava tão chata_

James entrou intempestivamente no quarto sendo seguido por um Sirius extremamente sisudo.

Remus ergueu o olhar do livro e os encarou, divertido.

- O que aconteceu?

Cada um se jogou em sua cama e foi Sirius quem respondeu enquanto James apenas encarava o teto.

- A Evans... De novo. – ele fechou a cara – Ela nos pegou azarando uns primeiranistas da Sonserina e nos delatou para a Mcgonagall.

- Um mês de detenção, Aluado, um mês! – exclamou James gesticulando nervosamente.

- A Mcgonagall até mesmo ameaçou nos tirar do time caso – Sirius imitou a professora – _não entrássemos na linha logo!_

Remus sorriu compreensivo.

- Vocês sabem que ela jamais faria isso. Nós perderíamos o campeonato e a última pessoa que quer isso é a Mcgonagall.

Sirius suspirou.

- Eu não quero nem ver no ano que vem, se ela se tornar monitora! Vai ser um inferno.

De repente James se levantou.

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim! Quem ela pensa que é, afinal?

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam surpresos quando o garoto saiu irritado do quarto e logo o seguiram, encontrando-o já em frente à ruivinha que acabara de se dar conta da presença dele.

Era uma cena engraçada de se ver. Estava perto da hora do jantar, portando não havia muita gente no salão comunal: apenas eles três, alguns alunos nas mesas e a garota com suas amigas em torno da janela. Assim que vira James chegar, Lílian se levantou, encarando-o firmemente. Embora James fosse quase quinze centímetros mais alto do que ela, ainda assim eles pareciam se enfrentar de igual para igual.

- O que você quer Potter? – ela perguntou com uma mistura de desprezo e tédio. Isso pareceu apenas enfurecer ainda mais o garoto.

- Como assim, o que eu quero? Você sabe muito bem! Quero que pare de nos perseguir e delatar!

- Eu não persigo vocês, Potter. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que seguir crianças. – ela fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Então por que você sempre nos pega fazendo algo errado? – ele gritou.

- Simplesmente, porque vocês **sempre **estão fazendo algo de errado e são idiotas o bastante para fazê-lo no meio de um corredor movimentado! – ela devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Oras, eu... – ele parecia pronto para dizer algo, quando sua expressão mudou para um olhar superior e um sorriso malicioso – Vem cá, Evans... Essa perseguição e esse mau-humor todo... Ta te faltando homem ou você ta apaixonada por algum de nós?

Lílian ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos e Remus pôde ouvir expressões como "Hum... Má idéia.", " Há! Você achou que ela estava gritando antes? Prepare-se.", " Foi um prazer te conhecer, Potter...", " A gente se vê no céu, idiota." vindo das amigas dela que até o momento tinham observado a briga em silêncio.

- COMO... VOCÊ... OUSA... – ela ia se aproximando dele e aumentando o tom de voz a cada palavra dita, e logo Remus entendeu o que a segunda garota quis dizer. - POTTER? Como você ousa dizer ALGO ASSIM?

Ela estava quase encostada a ele e James olhava assustado e quase encolhido para a garota. Há essa altura, Sirius já estava se fazendo diversas perguntas, desde "Como a Mcgonagall ainda não veio ver se esta tendo um assassinato?" até "De onde sai fôlego para tudo aquilo nessa garota?".

- EU JAMAIS ME APAIXONARIA POR ALGUM DE VOCÊS! MUITO MENOS POR VOCÊ, SUA ANTA EGOCÊNTRICA, METIDA E EGOÍSTA! ENXERGUE-SE, POTTER! – de repente ela parou, suspirou como se estivesse tentando se controlar e deu um olhar frio para James – Mas você tem certa razão Potter... O meu mau-humor é por causa de você sim... Ou pelo menos por causa de tipos como você, que pensam que podem fazer o quê quiser com menores ou com os mais fracos, apenas por serem populares, inteligentes ou ricos. É por pessoas nojentas como você que eu vivo de mau-humor, Potter. – ela lançou um último olhar de desprezo para o garoto que, dessa vez, também se entendeu até Sirius, antes de se virar para as amigas – Vamos, garotas? Estou começando a me sentir sufocada. O ego deles é tão grande que está ocupando todo o espaço livre por aqui.

Dito isso, as cinco garotas arrumaram suas coisas e subiram rapidamente até o dormitório feminino, deixando para trás três garotos completamente assustados e o resto do salão em um silêncio profundo.

- Puta que pariu... Essa menina me assusta.

- Sério? – Sirius já retomara o ar brincalhão – Nem deu quase para perceber isso ao ver você todo encolhido, Pontas! – ele zombou antes de cair na gargalhada.

- Cala a boca, seu palhaço. – James fuzilou o amigo com o olhar, antes de passar a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente e olhar feio para a escada por onde Lílian sumira – Eu, decididamente, detesto essa garota.

_Aqui nesse mundinho fechado ela é incrível  
Com seu vestidinho preto indefectível  
Eu detesto o jeito dela, mas pensando bem  
Ela fecha com meus sonhos como ninguém, uh_

- Remus...

Remus ignorou Sirius que o havia cutucado com o cotovelo e continuou a fazer seu relatório da monitoria.

-Remus! – Sirius tentou de novo. Remus se virou entediado para ele.

- O que foi agora, Sirius?

- Olha só o James... – divertido, o garoto apontou com o queixo o amigo que tinha o olhar fixo na outra ponta da mesa na qual todos estavam sentados – Ele não tira os olhos da Evans desde ontem.

- O que será que ele quer com ela? – perguntou-se o loiro, coçando a cabeça, finalmente interessado.

Enquanto isso, James continuava alheio à conversa, com o pensamento completamente voltado para certa ruivinha. Há pouco tempo ele reparara no que a garota havia se transformado. Lílian, a seu ver, tinha deixado de ser apenas aquela garota ruiva e baixinha que costumava irritá-lo ao dedurá-lo. Se transformara em uma garota alta, curvilínea, com belos cabelos ruivos, volumosos e ondulados e olhos verdes brilhantes. Decididamente, uma garota _interessante _para um passeio a Hogsmead e outras coisas mais..., ele concluiu pensativo.

- Hei, Pontas... – chamou Sirius – Para de secar a Evans... Sabe, – ele lançou um olhar malicioso para a garota que fazia seu dever, concentrada – isso seria um desperdício.

James sorriu amarelo e Remus fez uma careta de desagrado. Não gostava muito que falassem assim da sua amiga, mas tinha que admitir que era verdade.

- Ta tão na cara assim, Padfoot?

Sirius fez um muxoxo.

- Qual é, Prongs! Você não tira os olhos da menina!

- Finalmente reparou na Lily? – Remus riu levemente e James olhou surpreso para ele.

-Como assim: finalmente? Faz tempo que ela está assim, tão... – ele parou e fez um gesto com a mão.

- Bonita? – arriscou Remus.

- Gostosa? – foi a vez de Sirius.

- Linda?

- Super gostosa?

- Não... – disse James ainda procurando a palavra certa -... Diferente. É isso, diferente.

Remus bufou achando graça.

- Você viu isso, Aluado? – Sirius olhava James como se ele fosse meio retardado – De todas as escolhas que demos para ele descrever a garota, ele escolheu: diferente. É veado mesmo. – concluiu Sirius antes de receber um tapa na nuca.

- Você tem problema, Pontas. – concordou Remus que teve um certo dedo como resposta. – De qualquer jeito, mesmo que você esteja planejando chamá-la para sair, acho melhor desistir.

James olhou-o surpreso.

-Por quê?

- Bom... – Remus explicou como se aquilo fosse óbvio – Primeiro, porque ela não é do tipo com que você e o Sirius sempre saem. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a retrucar, mas preferiu deixar o amigo continuar – Segundo, ela está saindo com um corvinal mais velho... Do sexto ano, se eu não me engano. E...

- Se você já terminou... – James o interrompeu e se levantou da mesa - Sinto muito, caro Reminho... Mas, eu sou James Potter. Pra mim, não há tipo de garotas. Há _garotas_. E depois... Qualquer uma esquece o cara com quem está saindo assim que eu falo com elas! – ele completou totalmente cheio de si – Agora, se vocês me dão licença... Tenho um convite pra fazer.

James piscou e os amigos o observaram se encaminhar até o grupo de meninas onde Lílian estava.

- Isso vai ser engraçado... – previu baixinho Remus para Sirius.

- Oh, vai sim... – concordou o moreno com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Bom dia, garotas... – cumprimentou James ao parar do lado da cadeira de Alice.

- Ah... Bom dia, Potter. – devolveram Alice e Emmy, indecisas. No entanto, Lílian continuou fazendo seu dever concentradamente e sequer levantou a cabeça.

James pigarreou.

- Bom dia, Lily. Nunca te disseram que era mal-educado não cumprimentar aos outros?

- Disseram. E no instante seguinte também me disseram para não falar com estranhos. Ainda mais os esquisitos. – ela respondeu irônica, ainda na mesma posição. James arqueou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente surpreso. – E, para você, é _Evans_.

- Bom _Lily_... – James tinha um sorriso galanteador e se aproximou mais da cadeira onde Lílian estava – Se você quiser, podemos mudar essa situação rapidamente.

Lílian o olhou, confusa.

- Ah... Desculpe? A que você está se referindo, _Potter_? – ela pronunciou fortemente o sobrenome dele, tentando fazê-lo entender que ele deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Você alegou que não falava comigo por sermos estranhos, o que eu não concordo, mas então... Podíamos, ah... – ele deu um sorriso charmoso – _Estreitar_ relações.

- Potter... – ela parecia chocada agora – Você está me chamando... Pra sair?

James sorriu cheio de si.

- Oras Lily, não se diminua tanto. Por que a surpresa que alguém como eu convide alguém como...

No entanto, James não teve tempo para terminar sua frase. Lílian se levantou, apoiou irritadamente as duas mãos na mesa e fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Não se atreva a terminar essa frase, Potter. – ela falou ríspida para logo fazer uma cara de desprezo e ironia – Mas você tem razão mais uma vez. Estou realmente surpresa que alguém como _você _– ela foi gradativamente aumentando a voz – TENHA A AUDÁCIA DE VIR FALAR AQUI E ASSIM COMIGO! PORQUE EU JURO... SEMPRE SOUBE QUE VOCÊ E ALGUNS DOS SEUS AMIGUINHOS TINHAM PROBLEMAMS MENTAIS... MAS JURO, JURO!, QUE NÃO IMAGINAVA QUE CHEGASSE A ESSE PONTO!

Sirius e Remus, que gargalhavam gostosamente da cara de assustado de James, soltaram exclamações de indignação quando foram citados.

Indiferente a isso, Lílian ainda gritava com o pobre garoto.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TE CONSIDERO SUPERIOR A MIM? VOCÊ? A MIM? POR FAVOR, POTTER... – Lílian o olhou de cima a baixo e a um sinal de suas amigas, que até o momento riam descontroladamente, preferiu baixar a voz – Se enxerga, garoto. Eu considero um grande requisito ter um cérebro e usá-lo. Não é porque você consegue se equilibrar numa maldita vassoura que o fato de você ser uma criatura completamente acéfala é esquecido.

- O que é _acéfalo_? – sussurrou Sirius do outro lado da sala.

- É você, sua anta. – Remus rolou os olhos e murmurou em resposta sem desprender os olhos do outro amigo. – Em outras palavras, alguém sem cérebro.

- Ow. – Sirius deu um assobio de admiração – A ruivinha é boa. – ele admitiu, antes de ser repreendido por Remus que queria continuar vendo a cena em paz.

_Eu não sei mas  
Talvez eu esteja  
Me apaixonando por você  
Caindo tão rapidamente  
Que talvez eu deva  
Guardar isso para mim  
Esperar até conhecê-lo melhor_

Lílian sentiu um calor no seu peito quando viu James ajudando um primeiranista perdido e não conseguiu impedir-se de pensar em como ele seria com um filho. James estava tão mudado que era cada vez mais difícil pra ela convencer-se de que ele ainda era o mesmo. Desviou os olhos, confusa, e continuou sem passeio pelo jardim divagando, sem perceber, sobre um menininho de olhos verdes e cabelo escuro.

- Hei, Evans!

Lílian virou-se para o garoto que vinha correndo em sua direção.

- O que foi, Potter? – ela se esforçou para parecer azeda, mas sentiu que seu tom não foi infeliz o suficiente quando o menino deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu só queria convidar você e suas amigas pra festa que vai ter pra comemorar quando ganharmos a Taça de Quadribol, na terça.

- Potter, nós não ganhamos o campeonato ainda. – ela lembrou-o abismada.

- Mas vamos! – respondeu ele com sua autoconfiança característica – É só uma questão de tempo, cara Lílian.

- Potter, não é só porque eu consigo falar com você sem gritar e porque de vez em quando nossas turmas se encontram que você tem intimidade pra me chamar pelo nome. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Tem razão. Eu só posso porque você me ama. – James riu e Lílian franziu a testa – Qual é, Evans? Você sabe que eu cresci!

- Ahã. Passou de cinco pra sete anos. – ela devolveu irônica - Muito bem, Potter! Um dia desses a sua mentalidade ainda chega aos dez!

- Há há. – ele arrepiou o cabelo com as mãos, divertido, e Lílian deu as costas continuando seu caminho. Tinha dado poucos passos quando James gritou.

- E, Evans... Só pra não perder o costume... Quer sair comigo?

Ela virou-se novamente, sem parar de caminhar, e não conseguiu evitar sorrir divertida.

- Sabe como é, Potter... Só pra não perder o costume... Não!

Ela virou numa esquina, desaparecendo do campo de visão do garoto, e encostou-se numa parede com a mão entre os cabelos.

- Céus... – Lily suspirou. Por que diabos ela se sentia tão alegre?

_Eu tenho passado todo o meu tempo  
Somente pensando em você  
Eu não sei o que fazer  
Acho que estou me apaixonando por você  
A minha vida inteira eu esperei  
E agora que te encontrei  
Não sei o que fazer  
Acho que estou me apaixonando por você  
Estou me apaixonando por você_

- Lily. Lily? Lily! LÍLIAN!

Lílian deu um pulo no umbral da janela que estava sentada e virou-se enfezada para a amiga.

- Você tem problema, Alice?

A morena riu e sentou-se no espaço vago ao lado da amiga.

- Eu não, mas acho que alguém por aqui tem. Eu te chamei três vezes, Lils, e nada... Tem alguém extremamente distraído aqui ou é só impressão minha?

- Ah... São as provas. – respondeu a ruiva, avoada.

- Oh, claro. Você até poderia me enganar com aquele seu discurso histérico: "esse é o sétimo ano e blá blá blá!" se eu não te conhecesse há tanto tempo, Lils... Tem algo mais e eu desconfio que esse algo tem nome, sobrenome, endereço e um baita charme.

Lílian olhou meio emburrada pra amiga.

- Por que você tem que ser tão perceptiva, Alice? – Lílian suspirou e desviou do olhar da amiga, voltando a encarar a paisagem que se apresentava pela janela ao seu lado. Alice já estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando ouviu um fraco baque de choque contra o vidro.

- Droga, Ally. – reclamou Lily, ainda com a testa colada à janela, em tom amargo – Acho que eu tô apaixonada pelo Potter.

Alice riu baixinho do drama de Lily e afagou a cabeça da amiga que pousara no seu colo emburrada como uma criança.

- Afinal, Lils... Qual é o grande problema nisso?

_Estou tentando  
Não contar pra você  
Mas eu quero  
Estou com medo do que irá dizer  
Então escondo  
O que estou sentindo  
Mas estou cansada de  
Segurar isso dentro da minha cabeça_

Lílian mordeu os lábios quando viu James passar. Fazia tanto tempo que ela dizia 'não' que Lílian agora temia que o menino já não mais quisesse. Mas ela não podia deixar as coisas desse jeito; já não havia mais volta pra ela, isso Lílian sabia, e ela já havia prometido a si e às amigas que era hora de para de negar o que era tão óbvio.

Mas como ela faria isso, Merlin? Se ao menos James não tivesse parado de convidá-la, ela poderia apenas aceitar, dando a dica, e seu orgulho continuaria lindamente intacto. Mas, a ruiva sabia que era hora _dela_ se humilhar um pouco e não apenas ele.

James caminhava por um corredor vazio e deserto, provavelmente a procura de alguma passagem nova, quando Lílian decidiu que a hora era aquela.

- Vamos lá, Lils! – a garota tomou fôlego – Você consegue. Onde está a sua coragem grifinória quando se precisa dela? – ela gemeu para si mesma enquanto ia atrás do garoto já há uma boa distância à frente. – Potter!

O garoto virou-se, surpreso.

- Oi? Você me chamou, Lily?

"Lily" era um bom sinal, ela concluiu; ao menos ele não a odiava.

- É, chamei. – Lily fez uma pausa, pensando no que melhor dizer e James reparou no quão nervosamente os dedos da garota tamborilavam nas laterais das pernas dela. – Eu queria... Eu preciso falar com você.

- Pode falar. – ele aquiesceu, apoiando-se na parede com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Se você não se importa, eu preferiria que fosse em um lugar mais... Reservado.

O moreno sorriu visivelmente surpreendido e seguiu-a calado sala à dentro. Ela sentou-se na mesa do professor, sentindo-se uma criança por seus pés mal baterem no chão e uma idiota pela situação.

- Lílian?

Ela o olhou, receosa. Ele estava sentado na mesa de uma carteira e encarando-a curioso. Bom, era melhor acabar com aquilo logo.

Assim, Lílian se levantou, caminhou até o garoto e postou-se à sua frente, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos. Eles eram tão diferentes com aquela mescla castanha e verde... Era tão fácil se perder neles...

Lílian pôs uma mão em cada lado do rosto dele, inclinou-se para ele e sussurrou com um sorriso tímido:

- Sinto muito pela demora. – e beijou-o.

Quando os lábios se encostaram, James ficou estático e, por um momento, as pernas de Lílian tremeram. Mas então, ela sentiu dois braços rodeando-a pela cintura, colando-os, e o beijo se aprofundar. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e James a puxou para seu colo.

- Quer dizer, - ele começou, arfando, com a testa encostada à dela, e um sorriso enorme no rosto – que você finalmente se rende, senhorita Evans?

Ela franziu o nariz, mas não conteve um sorriso.

- É... Acho que sim... – ela o encarou intensamente – Eu te amo, James Potter.

Ele abriu um sorriso maior do que de criança quando chega o natal.

- Eu sempre soube. – ele respondeu convencido, mas seus olhos não paravam de brilhar. Ele se levantou e girou-a no colo, rindo até colocá-la de volta ao chão com ela ainda resmungando sobre crianças e ódio a alturas. James, que ainda a segurava pela cintura, ignorou seus olhares fulminantes – Eu te amo, Lílian Evans. Com cada fibra do meu ser. – ela o abraçou forte, encostando o rosto no seu ombro, e riu feliz antes de sussurrar:

- Hei, Potter... Quer sair comigo?

- Achei que nunca iria perguntar... - ele respondeu e a beijou mais uma vez.

_O tempo que passamos juntos vai ficar pra sempre_

_Intimidades, brincadeiras, só a gente entende_

_Pra quem fala que namorar é perder tempo eu digo:_

_Há muito tempo eu não crescia o que eu cresci contigo_

_Juntos no balanço da rede, sob o céu estrelado,_

_Sempre acontece, o tempo pára quando eu to do seu lado_

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – falou Sirius baixinho mais para si do que para o garoto ao seu lado, talvez.

James que tinha estado a encarar, distraído, a lareira que lentamente começava a perder seu brilho, virou-se curioso para o amigo.

- Do que você está falando, Padfoot?

Sirius suspirou quase exasperado, antes de virar-se para James.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza... De que... – ele parecia tentar encontrar uma definição melhor - De que ela é a garota certa, Prongs?

James sorriu amarelo e voltou a encarar a lareira, pensativo.

- Eu simplesmente... Sei, Pads. Não tenho como explicar. Eu só sei com cada parte do meu corpo que é com ela que eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias. Com ela... É diferente, sabe? Diferente de qualquer namorada que eu já tive. Com a Lily eu posso ser eu mesmo, posso trocar idéias de igual pra igual, brincar, contar piadas idiotas...

Sirius deitou-se de costas com os braços apoiando a cabeça em um gesto característico.

- Às vezes eu queria ter isso, sabe? Não apenas uma garota assim, mas o sentimento também.

James sorriu compreensivo para o amigo e deu-lhe um soco amigável nos ombros.

- Um dia você também vai achar uma, Padfoot, você vai ver só.

- É... Um dia... – comentou Sirius levantando a cabeça e olhando para um ponto atrás das costas de James. Ele abriu um sorriso conquistador e disse enquanto se levantava – Maas, enquanto esse dia não chega, é melhor eu ir buscar consolo com a Cameron...

James revirou os olhos.

- Pft... Panaca.

_Eu sei e você sabe_

_Já que a vida quis assim_

_Que nada desse mundo_

_Levará você de mim_

O dia estava ensolarado, contrariando as perspectivas de todos. Lílian sorriu feliz, levando aquilo como um sinal. Nada poderia atrapalhá-los e nenhuma nuvem negra, no sentido literal e figurado, encobriria a sua felicidade como vinha acontecendo desde o começo de tudo aquilo. Aquele dia era deles e apenas deles.

O som de alguém batendo na porta a despertou de seus devaneios.

- Lily? – uma moça de vestido de gala verde e cabelo castanho com grandes cachos apareceu pelo vão da porta.

- Estou aqui, Emmeline! – respondeu a ruiva ainda olhando pela janela.

- Oh, Lils! Você está tão linda! – a amiga entrou correndo e a abraçou com os olhos brilhando. – Meu Deus, Lílian! Que vestido lindo!

Lílian olhou meio emburrada pra amiga.

- Você já o teria visto se tivesse sido uma boa madrinha e saído conosco para escolher o vestido!

- Ãwn... Desculpa vai? Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para me redimir.

Lílian fez beicinho.

- Vai mesmo?

Emmy concordou energicamente com a cabeça.

- Tudo, tudo? – perguntou Lílian com um brilho maroto nos olhos.

- Ah... – Emmeline ficou hesitante – É...

- Ótimo! – Lílian abriu um sorriso enorme e Emmy mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se se iria se arrepender daquilo.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois no instante seguinte entrarão mais três moças intempestivamente no quarto, todas vestidas igualmente à Emmeline. Duas se apoiaram na parede, ofegando, enquanto a outra fechava a porta, assustada.

- MEU DEUS, Lílian Evans! – a que tinha fechado a porta virou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados – DE ONDE SÃO TODAS AQUELAS SENHORAS, PELO AMOR?

Emmy arqueou a sobrancelha e Lílian riu de leve.

- Do que você está falando? E... Espera ai, vocês estão se escondendo?

- Elas encontraram as minhas tias. – respondeu Lílian.

- Oi?

- Emm, querida, por onde você entrou? – perguntou Marlene postada à frente de um espelho, tentando arrumar o penteado desfeito na correria.

- Ah... Pelo jardim, eu não consegui encontrar a entrada principal. – respondeu Emmy com um sorriso amarelo.

- Pois então, minha flor, você não teve que encontrar o batalhão Evans que se formou lá no salão. – explicou Alice, uma moça de cabelos negros e lisos que lhe desciam até o meio das costas, com uma expressão de obviedade.

- Hun... E o batalhão Evans seria exatamente...?

- Todas as minhas tias. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Todas as suas _milhares_ de tias. – corrigiu Marlene ainda de olhos arregalados – Caralho Lily, como a sua avó pariu tanta gente?

Emmeline e Lílian gargalharam e Alice rolou os olhos, embora não tenha conseguido evitar a sombra de um sorriso divertido.

- Com licença, meninas – a mãe da ruiva, uma senhora sorridente de cabelos caramelados e olhos verdes, entrou no quarto – Vamos, querida? Já está na hora e estão todos à sua espera. Afinal, você é a noiva.

Lílian sorriu confiante antes de seguir a mãe e rumar ao altar. Aquele era o **seu** dia e nenhuma força das trevas, ou coisa assim, iria atrapalhá-lo...

_Eu sei e você sabe_

_Que a distância não existe_

_Que todo grande amor_

_Só é bem grande se for triste_

_Um vulto preto, esvoaçante vinha em sua direção com a mão estendida. Há sua volta era um _nada _imenso e negro, por mais que ela tentasse e tateasse. Lílian podia sentir sua aproximação e o medo que vinha com ele, que começava a lhe encher o peito e machucar a alma. Ela começou a correr cegamente, tentando proteger o embrulho em seus braços e o vulto aumentou sua velocidade sem se abalar. Lílian podia ver a varinha em sua mão estendida e ouvir sua voz gélida mandando-a dar o garoto. Não, Lílian gritou para si mesma, não!_

- Não! – Lílian acordou e sentou-se de sopetão, com os cabelos grudados ao rosto pelo suor. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu, deixando na cama um James assustado e confuso.

Ela correu para o quarto do filho e apenas sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais devagar quando viu a pequena figura de Harry dormindo tranquilamente. Lílian apoiou-se no berço e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, só então percebendo o rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Passava a mão gentilmente pelos cabelos negros do filho quando sentiu James abraçando-a por trás e apoiando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

Ela deixou-se encostar ao marido e suspirou sem conseguir conter o continuo fluxo das malditas lágrimas.

- Você está bem? – ele sussurrou e ela respondeu com um aceno afirmativo da cabeça.

- Sonhei que ele vinha atrás de Harry; de novo. – ela sussurrou após um tempo e passou os dedos pelos olhos cheios de olheiras. – Não consigo parar de pensar nisso, James.

Ele a abraçou mais forte, cantarolando a música que cantavam para que Harry adormecesse, e Lílian riu, sentindo-se mais segura.

- Às vezes eu sinto tanto medo... – disse ela com o olhar perdido pela janela – e me odeio por ser tão covarde.

- Lílian. – a voz de James era compreensiva – A coragem não é ausência do medo. É ter força pra continuar, principalmente quando o medo vem. Coragem é vencê-lo, ruiva, e isso é o que você tem feito todo dia. Não se chame de covarde, Lils. É uma injustiça consigo mesma.

A ruiva fungou, reconfortada, e sentiu todo seu coração se encher do amor que sentia por James.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou. - Eu te amo, Jamie. Não sei o que faria se... – as lágrimas voltaram a rolar apenas com a menção da ameaça que pairava -... Se perdesse você.

James a virou, encarando-a intensamente.

- Entenda uma coisa, Lils: você é meu coração, minha vida. Nada pode nos separar. Eu não sou nada sem você do meu lado; eu simplesmente... Não existo. – ele a abraçou protetoramente – Eu juro, Lílian Evans Potter, que sempre estarei com você – ele deu um sorriso maroto – mesmo que você não queira.

Lílian escondeu o rosto no peito do marido e conseguiu fingir, mesmo que tenha sido apenas por alguns minutos, que nada mais existia além dele, dela e Harry.

_Por isso meu amor_

_Não tenha medo de sofrer_

_Que todos os caminhos_

_Me encaminham pra você_

- Experimenta. – Lílian estendeu a colher de pau para o marido que brincava com Harry na sala.

James ergueu a sobrancelha ante o avental da mulher, o que ela fingiu ignorar e abanou a colher novamente à frente dele.

- Bom... O que é? – ele perguntou depois de experimentar, temerosamente, o conteúdo da colher.

- Doce de abóbora para hoje. – ela respondeu enquanto voltava para a cozinha, saltitando.

James fez uma careta.

- Lils, querida, você sabe que não é só porque é Hallowen que todas as comidas devem ter abóbora no meio, né?

- Calado, James! – gritou Lílian da cozinha e podia-se perceber um toque de riso na sua voz.

James bufou e sorriu.

- A que horas eles chegam? – gritou James antes de responder aos gritinhos de Harry e começar a soltar bolhas de sua varinha que magicamente pairavam à volta do menininho antes de estourarem.

- Na verdade, - Lílian voltou para a sala e conferiu mais uma vez seu relógio antes de responder – eles já deveriam ter chegado. – seu semblante ficou preocupado. Pessoas estavam sumindo a todo o momento, sem sinal algum.

- A Alice e o Frank demoram mais por causa do Neville, o Sirius devia estar se pegando com alguma mulher e perdeu a hora, o Remus disse mesmo que chegaria mais tarde e a Lene deve ter pego trânsito, com essa mania de andar de carro... – supôs James, acalmando a esposa e a si mesmo.

- Tem razão... – ela concordou fracamente – E o Peter disse que não poderia vir porque mesmo?

- Assuntos dele, foi o que ele falou. – respondeu James e Lílian voltou para a cozinha.

James se concentrou na brincadeira com o filho. A cada segundo, Harry queria uma coisa nova e naquele momento James começou a soltar baforadas coloridas de sua varinha. Harry ria e tentava pegar a fumaça com as mãos. Tão pequeno, o seu filho... Parecia tão frágil com aquele seu pijama azul e olhos verdes... Por que justo ele tinha que enfrentar tudo aquilo? Harry era apenas uma criança...

- James, acho que já está na hora de Harry ir para a cama. – avisou Lílian afastando o cabelo acaju que teimava em cair pelo rosto. James concordou e entregou o filho à ruiva antes de jogar a varinha sobre o sofá, se espreguiçar e segui-la.

Eles estavam no primeiro andar quando ouviram a porta se abrir violentamente. Um viu o terror nos olhos do outro e James correu para o hall, com um peso no peito.

Um vulto preto cruzou a porta no mesmo instante que James chegava à sala. Ambos se encaram, um com um olhar sombrio, o outro com o olhar furioso. Em segundos, James olhou à sua volta, até encontrar a varinha sobre o sofá, a cinco passos de distância. Não havia chances de pegá-la antes que o outro o atingisse; também não havia lugares onde ele pudesse se proteger. Apenas ele e aquele par de olhos vermelhos, sombrios e vitoriosos. Voldemort. Sabia que estava morto. Mas não iria sem tentar de tudo para salvar seu coração. Não eles.

- Lílian, pegue Harry e vá! – ele gritou com toda a força que tinha. Ele tinha que atrasá-lo! Ele tinha! Não podia deixá-lo pegá-los! - É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Voldemort riu da ingenuidade do homem antes de gritar a maldição.

A última coisa que James viu foi um clarão verde iluminando todo o hall. _Corra Lílian... Corra meu amor,_ desejou James internamente e então tudo se apagou.

- NÃO! JAMES, NÃO! – Lílian gritava do primeiro andar. Sentiu seu coração se quebrar quando ouviu o barulho de um peso morto batendo no chão. – James, não... – murmurou ela e quase se deixou cair ali no chão mesmo como as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Como podia seu coração se quebrar em tantos pedaços e continuar batendo? Como? Foi quando se lembrou de Harry desprotegido em seu quarto. – Harry não. – ela sussurrou antes de correr para fechar a porta do corredor.

- Onde está minha varinha? – Lílian remexeu nos bolsos apressadamente. Ela podia ouvi-lo subindo as escadas e se aproximando. Tentou colocar tudo o que podia no meio do caminho para defendê-la, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, quando percebeu que tinha deixado a varinha na cozinha.

Não havia mais o que fazer. Correu para o quarto do filho e encontrou Harry encarando-a curioso com os mesmos olhos verdes que via todo dia no espelho. Ele estava com a cabeça meio de lado, numa indagação muda.

Ela pegou-o nos braços e abraçou com força desejando poder protegê-lo, escondê-lo.

Lílian cantarolava baixinho a canção de ninar de Harry, tentando distraí-lo, tentando deixá-lo alheio à tristeza e ao terror que se instaurara em sua casa e em seu coração, quando sentiu um baque de vento e ouviu o barulho da porta sendo arrombada.

Quando o viu, Lílian largou o filho em seu berço e postou se à frente dele, com os braços abertos.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não! - ela já não tinha mais arma nenhuma para detê-lo. Como poderia salvar Harry, seu lindo garotinho?

- Afaste-se sua tola... Afaste-se agora... – ele apontou-lhe a varinha visando o pequeno garotinho moreno atrás dela.

_Não!_

- Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele... – sua vista estava completamente embaçada por causa das lágrimas e seu peito doía fazendo-a querer se jogar no chão, dormir e esquecer tudo aquilo... Esquecer aquele terror, esquecer que James se fora... No entanto ainda podia sentir seu filho atrás de si, segurando-se nas grades do berço. _Tinha_ de salvá-lo.

- Este é o meu último aviso...

- O Harry não! Por favor... Farei qualquer coisa... Harry não!

Então um clarão verde lampejou pelo quarto e a bela ruiva tombou como o marido.

_Harry não..._

_Assim como o oceano só é belo com o luar_

_Assim como a canção só tem razão se se cantar_

_Assim como uma nuvem só acontece se chover_

_Assim como o poeta só é grande se sofrer_

James Potter, nascido em 27 de Março de 1960, falecido em 31 de Outubro de 1981

Lily Potter, nascida em 30 de Janeiro de 1960, falecida em 31 de Outubro de 1981

Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte.

_Assim como viver_

_Sem ter amor não é viver_

'_- Não significa aniquilar a morte como querem os dementadores, Harry – disse Hermione, em tom meigo – Significa... Entende... Viver além da morte. Viver após a morte.'_

_Não há você sem mim_

_E eu não existo sem você_

* * *

Fic re-editada.

Feliz ano-novo pra todo mundo! :D

L.G.

Músicas usadas: Do seu Lado, do Nando Reis; Garota Nacional, do Skank; Fallin' for You, da Colbie Caillat; Pensa em Mim, do Darvin; e Eu não existo sem você, do Tom Jobim.


End file.
